Alone
by blackknight291
Summary: ONESHOT.Tsuna is fighting an enemy hard to defeat, and at the brink of his death his consciousness fades, Byakuran came to save the day ... REVISE ed.000


**Title: Alone**

**A/N:** Revised edition 001

**Plot: **AU. FAMILY. This is that kind of thing. Tsuna is fighting an enemy hard to defeat, and at the brink of his death his consciousness fades, Byakuran came to save the day switching the soul to a different alternate reality to battle. Because of the sudden shift while in and ongoing battle, Sawada Tsunayoshi of the mafia family is left with fragmented memories anything related to him.

KHR alternate universe ~ Alone

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 16 years old, sent to an alternate universe is left alone after a fierce battle that he could not even recall, who or why. He opened his eyes to see a different ceiling he remembered. He sat up to find himself in a small room sitting in a single bed, a small cabinet, and a study table.

'Are you okay?' a door creaked open.

Tsuna turned his head to the source to see a familiar face standing at the doorway holding a tray. He cringed back, his instincts telling him the person to be dangerous. _Mukuro, _he muttered to himself staring at the male, quite obvious in his face that he considered the person hostile.

'Are you hungry?' Mukuro asked using a friendly tone. 'I've got some porridge. Soft food will do you good for now.'

Tsuna felt different; rather, he felt that the Mukuro before him is different. He questioned Mukuro's kindness as a memory flashed in his head with the Mukuro he knows who wants him dead. 'What do you intend to do?'

Mukuro gave a puzzled look. 'What do you mean? I'm just serving you food.' He lifts the tray he carried to show to the brunette.

Tsuna's stomach grumbles at the sight of food; unsure that the food that Mukuro served is safe or not, he accepted it thinking more of his stomach's grumbling. He had his fill with Mukuro watching in silence.

Mukuro reached out to Tsuna, he paused seeing the brunette flinch. 'I am not going to hurt you.' He spoke in an exasperated voice, hurt that the brunette flinched as he reached out. 'I am just going to check if your fever is gone, is that alright?' He received silence and perceived it as okay. He checked Tsuna's forehead as he did to his as well. 'It went down, so it's good.' He took the tray, set it down at the study table taking a pill and the glass of water. 'This is antibiotic medicine. Take and rest.'

Tsuna watched as Mukuro left the room, the medicine and glass of water in his hand. The Mukuro he knows is someone cold who would never care of anyone and yet here he is being cared by the person he knows who wants him dead. _Am I dreaming? _He questioned his sanity at the same time. _My minds all jumbled up. What was I actually doing?_ He groans unable to arrange his memories.

At the next room where Mukuro is, he sat down on the table. _Why did I bring that guy home? _He wonders about his scruple to his state of living. He knows perfectly that he can't fend for himself and yet he picks up he assumed to be a runaway. 'Ugh… I'll call Dino, he might know something.' He left his seat, produced a mobile phone out of the bag on the table. He dialed only to hear a voice mail. 'You know who it is, I need help so call me as soon as you here this.' He ends the call, sat back on the chair thinking of Tsuna who occupied his room.

Morning came.

'You okay now?' Mukuro entered the room to see Tsuna's condition looking a bit better.

Tsuna nods timidly still his defense up despite the kindness that Mukuro had shown.

'A friend of mine is coming, he'll help you. I can't do anything since I am not an adult who could afford a kid like you to stay with me.'

'I'm the same age or at least close to you in age!' Tsuna trembles in frustration. He could not believe that Mukuro addressed him as a kid when they were only a year apart.

'O- Oh.' Mukuro felt embarrassed sensing Tsuna's anger. 'Sorry about that. Anyway, you can use my clothes since yours is all torn up. You must have been in a serious fight to have your clothes practically destroyed.' He took out clothes from the cabinet, produced new underwear. 'Don't worry, all that is clean. The underwear is new.'

_I can't believe I am talking to Mukuro as if it is normal. _Tsuna thought in disbelief. He received the clothes from Mukuro.

'Take a shower if you want. It's near the kitchen. My place is small so you'll find it quickly.'

Tsuna did find the bathroom quick. He showered picturing Mukuro living a simple life in the small apartment. He came out of the bathroom, saw Mukuro talking to Dino. He almost jumped in joy and then suddenly remembered that something is different, not sure what.

Dino eyed Tsunayoshi. 'Is that the kid?' he asked coldly turning his gaze back to Mukuro.

Tsuna stares at Dino unable to trace the warm blond he called oniisan at times. His instincts tell him he is before a stranger.

'Take a seat.' Mukuro warmly invited, which Tsuna gladly obliged a shocked look registered on the brunette.

'So who is he?' Dino asked his cold gaze fixed on Tsuna. He kept his attention to Tsuna and Mukuro interchanging.

Mukuro stares at Tsuna then back at Dino. 'Well... I haven't heard it yet.' He answered.

Tsuna's eyes bulges surprised that Mukuro had no idea who he is. He didn't know if it is the truth or yet another dream.

'I'm Mukuro Rokudo. This is Cavalleno Dino. You are-' Mukuro waited for Tsuna to respond.

'Sa- Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Tsuna felt awkward having the introductions. He felt sad, and confused. He accepted the fact the there is definitely something wrong.

'What school do you go to?' Dino asked as he lit a cigarette showing not much of an interest to Tsuna.

_Definitely not Dino-nii. _Tsuna thought staring at Dino smoking disappointed.

'Answer kid!' Dino irked at Tsuna's silence.

Tsuna flinched quickly apologizing at Dino's sudden outburst he had never seen. 'So- Sorry. So- Somehow, my memory is all jumbled up and confused. I... I am not sure if I could even give you where I live.' He felt it wasn't wise to tell them anything while he couldn't understand everything; the last bit of his memory, fighting along with his friends, with who was another question with him.

Dino stares at Mukuro breathing out smoke, 'You picked up a nutcase then.'

'Can't you take him in?' Mukuro asked ignoring the smoke that went to his face.

'Are you nuts? That kid there in my territory?' Dino shrugs. 'Well, he'll be eaten if that is alright with you.'

Mukuro grumbles. 'He'll stay here. But at least help me out.'

'Just throw the kid to the cops!' Dino uttered. 'You can leave him there!'

Mukuro faced Tsuna, saw nothing but a blank confused expression. 'I can't.' He let out a sigh. 'I can't do that.'

Dino left his seat. 'Then I'm leaving. My job here is done.' He left without saying anything to add leaving Mukuro and Tsuna.

'I… I'm sorry.' Tsuna apologize sensing that he has become a burden to Mukuro forgetting the fact that he feared the male.

Mukuro stood up and smiles. He pet Tsuna's head giving the brunette a slight comfort, 'Nah! I want your company, though it would be better if you could tell me more about what happened to you and so on.'

'Uhmmm… I- I'll try to remember.' Tsuna uttered making sure not to promise.

Day by day, Tsuna's memory gradually returned piece by piece as if it were a puzzle. The day came finally that the brunette had recalled everything important to what happened to him before he woke up in Mukuro's apartment. He got convinced that if it is a parallel world he is in, he must search for the person named Byakuran.

'Can you help me? Please!' Tsuna sounded desperate as he held Mukuro's shoulders.

Mukuro looked surprised at the different welcome he received from Tsuna. Just as he stepped inside the apartment, Tsuna grabbed his shoulders pleading that he helps to find a man named Byakuran. He frowns, 'Why do you need to meet that person?'

Tsuna blinked, released Mukuro. He took a step back not knowing how to answer Mukuro. 'I… I just need to find him… Please!' He clasped his hand together as if to pray.

Mukuro sighs smiling to see Tsuna's desperation, figured that finding the person named Byakuran is important. 'Listen, I've got some free time. How about it? Together then?' He pats Tsuna's shoulder relieving some of the brunette's anxiety.

Tsuna counted the days until the day Mukuro promised came. The two searched looking for a male named Byakuran with the description that Tsuna recalls. Mukuro asked Dino's assistance on the matter who in return asked for a fee.

Tsuna encountered various people who he knows living an entirely different life. He knows that the street he walks on is different from the streets he always walked on not because of a different place but a different reason. He didn't belong in the world that he currently live in. He is a stranger even though he isn't. He considered a lot of things even though his memories are still in fragments. He shouldn't be walking side by side with Mukuro who wants his life when in the different reality; Mukuro only cared for him as if they were brothers. Dino who is supposedly be the closest to him as a brother is fierce to him as if they are enemies. He saw Kyoko who he recalled as a timid person, walking in the streets flaunting. He couldn't say anything of it to anyone, not even to Mukuro who now cared for him. He is truly alone in the world.

Mukuro invited Tsuna into a café to rest. 'We are not going anywhere. Even Dino hadn't found the guy.' Somehow he managed to convince Dino to help making a promise to help with something in the future.

'I am sure that we will find him.' Tsuna muttered recalling that Byakuran is an entirely different person who is capable of space and time travel, immune to the change he sees. He is confident enough that no one else could help him in his current predicament but Byakuran, and if Byakuran couldn't, no one else could.

Mukuro's mobile phone rung, expected to hear from Dino. He stared to see receive an anonymous call, answered it anyway. 'Hello?'

Tsuna looked surprised hearing the voice familiar to him, stares at Mukuro. _Hi- Hibari? _'I- Is that-'

'I don't know.' Mukuro cut Tsuna off, gestured for the brunette to wait. He answered. 'Who are you and from whom did you get this number?'

'Hibari Kyouya.' The person at the other end replied. 'It is Cavalleno Dino who told me this number.'

_As I expected IT IS Hibari! _Tsuna stared at Mukuro. He didn't expect that he'd receive another surprise – Hibari calling Mukuro. He knows if he were in his birth world it would never happen.

'What do you want?' Mukuro asked frowning.

'Don't find Byakuran, he is dangerous.' Hibari warned.

Tsuna could only hear bits of the conversation, though enough to grasp what he needed to.

Mukuro set his mobile in speaker mode hearing the name they had been searching for to let Tsuna hear. 'What do you mean?'

'We can't talk here. Let's meet up.' Hibari suggested. 'Where are you?'

Mukuro removed the speaker, returned to speaking to Hibari in private. He told where they are. He got annoyed that Hibari had suddenly hung up on him. 'Talk about rude!'

Tsuna's lips thinned managing to stop from laughing at Mukuro's words, thinking of the Mukuro he knows.

Mukuro receives an e-mail telling him where to go. 'Looks like this is a serious matter.' He showed the map image that he received to Tsuna. 'Want to go?' He half-wanted the brunette to say no.

'I want to go.' Tsuna informed in a serious tone. He couldn't pass the opportunity coming to him about Byakuran's information.

Mukuro and Tsuna met up with Hibari in a secluded area, by the time they had reached the place, it is already pass nine.

'Why do you want to find such a dangerous man?' Hibari asked sitting on a stone display in the park.

Mukuro glanced at Tsuna unable to give out an answer.

'I just need to.' Tsuna informed determined not to give out any details.

'He can kill you.' Hibari warned.

Tsuna's lips thinned forming a small smile hearing Hibari's warning, something the cloud guardian he knows would never do. 'I'm prepared.'

Hibari sighs. 'Well I gave you a warning.' He stood up, gave a piece of paper to Tsuna. 'This is the place you'll find him. You'd better be ready for anything because he'd asked for a price that even I don't know what for or how it is.'

Tsuna thanked. 'Thanks for telling us.'

'I didn't tell it for you for free.' Hibari spoke in a matter-of –fact tone. 'I plan to join in seeing it interesting that you want to find this guy.'

'I don't have any plans to take Mukuro with me, so I don't intend to take you either – if that is what you are thinking.' Tsuna informed.

'Tsunayoshi!' Mukuro called out of concern.

'I greatly appreciate your help.' Tsuna smiles at Mukuro wanting to assure his helper that everything is well-appreciated. 'But I do not intend to trouble you more than I have done.'

Mukuro frowns. 'I helped you because it's what you wanted AND WHAT I WANTED! Don't think of anything else!'

_I've gotten used too much to this Mukuro that it worries me meeting the Mukuro of my world. _Tsuna thought. 'Uhmm… alright…' He figured that he should spend every last of his time with the kind Mukuro, to learn on how he could turn the tide to the Mukuro of his world.

Hibari accompanied Tsuna and Mukuro to where Byakuran usually hangs out. They met Byakuran accompanied by a face familiar to Tsuna – Shouichie Irie.

_They are still together? _Tsuna thought staring at the two sitting side by side in front of the counter. It is Byakuran who noticed him staring.

Byakuran shot a smile, 'What do you want partner?'

Irie turned facing the group. He frowns smacking Byakuran on the shoulder. 'Did you fight again or what?' He assumed that Byakuran had gotten involved in something troublesome seeing the three males looking at their direction.

'I didn't.' Byakuran sulks. 'I don't even know the guy...' He met Tsuna's gaze, smiles. He offers a drink only to be refused.

'I know that you can tell why I am here.' Tsuna informed. 'I did not come here to fight you. I am in need of your assistance, that is all and I am out of your neck.' He made it a clear cut, stated his business clearly.

'There is something different about you.' Byakuran mused facing Tsunayoshi.

_There is indeed and I don't know if even you who possess the time and space ability will believe me since you seem to be… different, _Tsuna thought. 'Please listen to me.'

Byakuran's face turned serious seeing Tsuna is serious. He face the bar tender, asked for a room they could use. 'Follow me then.' He led the way, a room that could fit a handful of people. He took a seat, Irie on his side standing. 'Tell me what is wrong.'

'You tell me… I am sure that it is you who sent me here… or at least your other self.' Tsuna sighs regaining a bit more of his memory seeing Byakuran. He recalled Byakuran's face telling him something before he found himself in Mukuro's place. He didn't want to talk about in meandering way. He chose the fastest method even at the risk of outsiders knowing the truth. He is desperate as his memories return bit by bit facing Byakuran, with the most vivid that his companions are in danger. 'I know you can find a way for us to end this game.' He slammed his palms on the low table as he faces Byakuran. 'Do it! Now!' He figured, no he believed that Byakuran will be Byakuran so he is sure that the male would bend to him in some way.

Byakuran locked gaze with Tsuna, testing the brunette's patience.

Mukuro stares at Tsunayoshi, observing. Hibari did the same.

'Byakuran…' Irie called giving warning, as if daring Byakuran to do something inappropriate in his presence which meant the opposite.

Byakuran broke the staring contest. 'Alright! Alright! I can do it. And I think it is about time as well.' He glanced at Hibari and Mukuro who were silent since the start of the conversation. 'Are you sure about leaving these two out of the matter?'

Tsuna did feel guilty leaving Mukuro and Hibari suddenly, especially Mukuro who had done a great deal to help him. He did feel relaxed at the world Byakuran threw him into, but he is still worries about his companions. He knows that he needs to return even though how tempting and intriguing to find a normal kind Hibari and a caring Mukuro. He missed everyone, even the loudest child Lambo.

Byakuran seeing that there is no changing in Tsunayoshi's mind, he turned to the two. 'You two might want to forget this kid you know.' He warned. 'He won't be the same once he steps out of the room. At least I think so.'

'What do you mean?' Mukuro asked confused finally saying something.

'You really didn't tell them anything huh?' Byakuran sighs not that he can blame Tsuna's decision to keep silent. 'I'll keep it short – the person who will step out of this person will be different. A stranger, as for why, is because he is the real owner of this body.'

'Wha-?' Mukuro looked even more confused.

'I am sure you have heard about me.' Byakuran turned to Hibari smiling. 'Rumors did circulate and you seem the type to know these kinds of things.'

'The devil.' Hibari muttered as if the words he uttered could explain everything. 'What are you planning to do with him?' He frowns suspicious how Byakuran seems to know Tsuna even if it is suppose to be their first encounter. He expected a fight not talking so he wanted to know much at least.

'As I said, I'll return him.' Byakuran dismissed. He points a finger on Tsuna's head, right in the mid-temple of the brunette.

Tsunayoshi's surrounding turned hazy. He felt his body heavy, then fell unconscious.

Tsuna regained consciousness finding a white ceiling unfamiliar to him, the room bright. He felt his body heavy and aching all over. He managed to remember everything he could to the last bit before he got sent into the alternate universe that Byakuran chose.

'Oh! Doctor! Doctor! He is awake!' somebody shouted.

Enter the room is a nurse accompanied by a Doctor.

The doctor asked Tsunayoshi which he answered s best as he can.

'Tsuna-kun!' Tsuna's mom cried as soon as she stepped inside the room.

'Everything seems okay now. A few days of observation and you might take him home.' The doctor informed. He exits the room leaving the whole family.

'We thought you'd never wake up!' Haru cried.

'Thank god!' Kyoko prayed crying just as hard as Haru.

"Jyuudaime, you are awake!" Gokudera kept wiping the tears that threaten to fall before anyone can see.

'Where are Mukuro and Hibari?' Tsuna asked seeing that Hibari and Mukuro were missing wanting to meet them even thought the personality is different.

'You know how the guys can be.' Yamamoto replied, hiding his curiosity why the brunette specifically asked for the two.

Tsuna sighs. He whispers to himself, _I'm back_. He knows that no one else except Byakuran and himself know of his short adventure in the alternate universe; he intended to keep it that way even though he knows nothing of the reason that he got sent away.

END…

a/n: okay,,, O''' First off I'll be saying hi and long time no write. Anyway I figured a short story is the way to go for a comeback. I'd like to thank for the readers patronizing this story and other works.


End file.
